The present invention concerns an on-the-fly long-running rotary filtration screen device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an on-the-fly long-running rotary filtration screen device, wherein a filtration rod that comprises a rotating split flow rod and a filtration sleeve is employed to filter away extraneous matters, so that a cleaner raw material can be obtained, without the need to change the filtration screen, so that an on-the-fly long-running filtration operation can be maintained.
Conventional filtration devices typically involve inserting a filtration screen onto a split flow bar. However, this design is problematic in that the operating machinery must be stopped periodically in order to remove the extraneous matters collected by the filtration screen, and because this cleaning procedure is time consuming, it interrupts the transport of raw material and it is uneconomical. As a result, productivity is adversely affected. Moreover, since extraneous matters cannot be removed continuously, a thorough filtration process cannot be realized and the filtered raw material still contains some extraneous matter.
The on-the-fly long-running rotary filtration screen device of the present invention is based on a circumferential filtration method with which the filtration surface can be increased and extraneous matters that are away from the filtering action can also be brought close to the filtration screen and removed by a rotating agitation action. Accordingly, the filtration effect of the device of the present invention is many times better than that of conventional filtration devices. The following merits can be achieved with the design improvement of the present invention:
1. On-the-fly operation: With the filtration device of the present invention, a hydraulic cylinder is employed to push a residue-removing rod outward to expose the filtration screen for cleaning away extraneous matters. Accordingly, the operating machinery can operate continuously without interruptions in the production cycle. Furthermore, the cleaning operation is simple, since it is not necessary to stop the operating machinery to remove the split flow bar, as is the case with conventional filtration devices. PA0 2. Time savings: Since the filtration screen can be cleaned without interrupting the feeding process, the time required to filter a plastic material can be reduced and the feeding process is not subject to down time. PA0 3. Thorough filtration: The dual layer filtration design of the present invention allows extraneous matters to be removed entirely. In addition, the moving hydraulic cylinder 46 causes the filtration bar to move reciprocally, which agitates the plastic raw material inside the rotating cylinder 3 to bring about uniformity. The round hole at the lower side allows extraneous matters to flow into the elliptical opening 35 and circular opening 36 of the residue-removing rod 12. The residue-removing rod 12 is pushed outward periodically or when a certain amount of extraneous matters has been accumulated by the hydraulic cylinder 46 to allow the extraneous matter to be discharged from the residue-removing rod 12. Accordingly, the extraneous matter collected can be easily disposed of. Another benefit is that the plastic material filtered is quite pure and thus can pass through the filter quite readily, which is desirable from the standpoint of economics, and that it has a higher degree of purity and uniformity in comparison with conventional products. PA0 4. Longer working life: The filtration device of the present invention is completely automatic and does not required disassembly, which is desirable from the standpoint of labor and maintenance costs. Moreover, the problem of damaging parts and components due to disassembly, which can happen with conventional filtration devices, is alleviated.